I Am a Pirate
by yaoifan124
Summary: It may seem like a dirty trick, but... when you are a pirate anything can be done! Meet a Captain who takes away a waiter from a bar to be his own. Of course, the waiter is going to be a bit feisty, but something begins to click within. Trouble brews and who else but pirate hunters could cause it? ZoLu;;ThirdPOV;;OS;;Rated M for content and language! Enjoy!


**Hello, lovelies~! I have typed a OneShot of ZoLu!**

**Yey!**

**Now, I'm working on a ShanksLuffy from the poll and then probably a SmokerLuffy since it was the second most voted and someone requested it. Buuuutt, this was sitting around waiting to be finished so I did real fast so you all could read something!**

**It may feel a little weird to read since I made Zoro a pirate Captain for the story, but hopefully you don't get bothered. It's pretty clear on who is the captain and whatnot! **

**Without further ado-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Am a Pirate**

Screams filled the air as a pirate crew invaded the small village of Foosha after getting a refusal of docking their ship; which they did anyways even after being yelled at to turn away with threats that were empty. The captain viewed with arms crossed as people ran around or went to the ground in mercy. Dark green hair was smoothed back with a strand sticking out over his forehead and dark emerald eyes scanned all over, making sure things went smoothly. These men were not allowed to kill unless they were attacked first and they were just defending themselves. An older male was before the captain with begs of forgiveness and said they were allowed to stay and wander as much as they wanted.

This pleased smirk was on the man's face when told this and looked to the side of him to nod at his first mate. The silver haired male nodded before shouting out that the island was theirs and got a cheer from the men, whilst telling the ones who haven't heard. People glowered on as the crew moved to a bar to have some drinks, getting nothing but eyes on them; most too afraid to peep out. It didn't take long for the bar to fill up with the crew and the bartender made sure to put on a soft smile of kindness. The bar became filled with whistles as they noticed a young person serving them tankards of beer. Chocolate brown eyes rolled, ignoring the catcalls, knowing they were never something that he could get used to.

"Oi, sweet th'ang…"

"I am a male, do not touch me." The bite was added on as a warning, seeing eyes give off the man's motive. Shock looks found most faces in surprise of being fooled on a male looking like a female. Laughter found some and then the room filled with talking before flirtatious comments left the crew, making the male roll his eyes even more. The woman behind the counter had begged him to be nice, but she knew it will only go so far.

The evening went on and emerald eyes kept landing on a certain brunette waiter that his men were currently trying to woo to no avail. When he wasn't looking, a loud thudding noise was made and everyone quieted to see an angered waiter with a raised fist.

"I warned you not to touch me." Everything was quiet before the man, who was punched, stood up to grasp the shirt of the waiter and readied his own fist. The waiter merely grasped the arm to defend himself in some sense, but figured it would turn into this. Before the fist could find him, a large hand grasped the wrist and green eyes glared.

"Put him down." The crewmate immediately did as he said and then he was released to back up. Eyes from the captain viewed the waiter who tugged at his shirt to fix it somewhat and then brown orbs found him. A smirk found the green haired male in amusement before grasping a clenched jaw.

"You are not an exception either." Brown eyes hardened as he glared with a threat and the man laughed out. The crew was a bit shocked seeing him do so before the waiter was released.

"Spirit, I like that." Arms crossed as a smirk stayed on his features and his men knew exactly what that statement meant. The evening once again turned normal after the captain sat and the waiter went to go get more beer. It was a bit different now, though; the waiter noticed as he served beverages. No one made comments in a flirtatious manner and he began to wonder if it was because of the earlier incident. It didn't really matter since this meant he could be a bit more relaxed while working for these men that spared mostly everyone's life.

"Luffy, I need to have a short talk with you." The woman who tended the bar gestured the waiter over with a nervous look.

"What is it Makino?" The male asked whilst in the back room with her and she looked like she just kicked a puppy.

"The captain, Roronoa, said he would be taking you…" Eyes did not look at the young male who blinked in confusion before realization hit him.

"What?!"

"Luffy, please… I don't want him taking you either, but…" A hand stopped her and worry settled in her eyes staring at the shocked male.

"It's not your fault." The woman looked to be filled with guilt, but knew not to say anymore since she knew the male so well. "I… I will refuse him myself."

"L-Luffy!" The woman stated up in surprise as the male moved out of the back room with a hard gaze shifting to find a captain. Not even caring, the lithe body shifted over the counter with ease and his fist went flying into the jaw of the captain, sending him to the floor with his alcohol tipping next to him. The crew shifted with weapons ready at the angered waiter who held a fist out and teeth bared.

"Don't think for a minute that I am just some woman you can carry off!" The shout left him as he glared to the slightly shocked man who touched his jaw to baby the wound. After a moment, the man laughed out whilst picking himself up and he waved a hand to have his crew lower weapons.

"No, it seems you are not a woman, but to carry you off? It seems like I will have to drag you, hm?" Amused eyes found the waiter who took a step back in shock before growling.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You either willingly go or I go with the alternate route." Green eyes gave a hard stare of seriousness as he was going to get this male either way.

"_Alternate_?"

"I tell your village leader that I _will_ send my men out to kill others unless he can give me _whatever I want_." Luffy was shocked at such determination and the threat made him angry, but stopped his tongue.

"**That's dirty**."

"I _am_ a pirate." The room was quiet and the waiter was conflicted with such demand and soon he rolled his eyes.

"Look, I will only go because of my village." The captain smirked at his victory before moving to grasp a hold of a wrist.

"Perfect."

"Heading to the ship, Captain?" The first mate questioned seeing a very excited smirk finding his superior.

"Yes, but you all have fun, no killing." The crew agreed as he tugged along the younger male to make their way to his ship. People from the village watched as Luffy was being directed with this look on his face saying he didn't want to go, but no one protested. They knew they would not win the argument and may even get killed, so they kept hushed with quiet apologies to the male.

"Oi, Kohza," the captain stated as the pair appeared on the ship, a hold still on the thin wrist. The man he called gazes over some crates he was laying by to stay out of the sun and raised a brow before reading the situation.

"Yeah, yeah…" Words left him as he rested back in his spot with a hand waving out. "No one goes near the Captain's quarters."

A smirk found the green eyed man as he soon moved to his room with slight resistance. Once the door opened, a large hand caught a fist as he saw the slightly panicked look on the brunette who went into fight and flight mode. Amusement filled the captain as he got the younger male into his quarters with a quick move to lock it and the lean body was crouched for defense. The two wrestled a bit before Luffy was pinned to the bed with a hand gripping both of his wrists and a grinning face was above him.

"You're in my territory now." The body began to twist and turn, trying to get the other off, but to no avail as he felt something on his wrists. A grunt left the younger male as he was tied to something and the captain removed his swords to rest them against the wall. One hand began tugging on his shirt to remove it and noticed eyes watching with shock. When the shirt was off, hands began tugging at the younger male's clothes.

"Y-you can't!"

"Hm?" Hands still worked on the shirt to shove it to the other's wrists and when they grabbed the hem of pants legs shot up to stop him.

"You can't just lay me!"

"Well it seems that is what I am doing…" Red tinted cheeks as Luffy's pants were being tugged off of him and he really wished that he could prevent it. "No underwear." Embarrassment found the younger male at the comment before a squeal left him when his member was gripped. Legs kicked out as he tried to make the other stop and it worked as he soon tried to scoot away.

"Don't touch me!" An ankle was grasped and he was tugged to his back more and he found himself sprawled out on the bed.

"I like your spirit, but your body is telling me something else."

"No, that's not—_Nnhhaa_~!" This moan erupted from the brunette's throat as he felt his semi-erect member was grasped and was receiving harsh strokes. The body shifted in panic and delight as he tried to get away, but his body wanted more.

"The less you struggle, the less it will hurt…" Panic flashed in those brown eyes at the word _hurt_ and he tried not to show it too much, though it didn't seem hard to as pleasure spiked through his body. The large body moved closer and hovered with his mouth soon moving to lay lips along the body, showing a gentler manner, but wanted the other to know he was serious on his intent as the hand kept its pace. Moans gasped out and the younger male began to arch into the other's touch. "Name…what is it?" The husky voice asked in a red ear and received a tremble before lips let the answer slip.

"Luffy." A pleased smirk found the captain at this more cooperative side and soon sucked on the neck in appreciation.

"Call me Zoro." The man claimed, seeing how well it will go since he did not like people calling him by his first name so freely. A gasp left the smaller frame at the feel of something sliding into his backside and eyes rolled. The weird feeling tingled through him, but the hand on his erection did not let up.

"_Mmmn_," conflict found the brunette as he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, especially on how the other was taking advantage. Though, it felt like he couldn't stop himself from denying the pleasure brought on. His clouded judgment continued as he felt himself become stretched even more, but the terrorizing teeth and hand kept him busy. "_Ngh_, Z-Zoro." The soft moan of the captain's name made the man feel excited, which startled him slightly but took the advantage.

For him to enjoy hearing his own name was a sign and he was going to indulge even more into it. Fingers continued to stretch for a minute longer before the erection still in its confines protested. The owner of it replied with fingers removing from the hole, receiving a groan, and soon shifted his pants with a hand making sure to collect lube. It was a bitch without the use of it on both ends, so it was safe to say it will always be used. Hands gripped bony hips and angled the body up a bit more so he could begin his entry into the tight abyss. Protests left the younger male at the feel of something large intrude into his backside with pain spiking up his spine.

"H-hurst… no…_hah_."

"Relax…" Green eyes viewed the male's pain filled face and tried not to dive in too fast, but it was so pleasurable not to resist. A wince of pain followed and the older male noticed the red forming on wrists.

The movement paused as Zoro moved to grab a pocket knife under his pillow and cut the restraint. Brown eyes stared in confusion before shifting to get the shirt completely off and let hands grip into green hair as he felt the other enter more. Groans left Luffy as he tried to stay relaxed, but it was hard to when it hurt. Pants left them both after movement stopped completely and suddenly chapped lips met with another pair. A moan left the brunette at the feel of a tongue in his mouth and then a muffled groan left him. Hips shifted so the captain could begin a rhythm of thrusts into that gripping abyss. Lips parted as brown hair sprawled onto the pillow as he moaned out when something was hit inside of him and the older male smirked in victory. Hands gripped hips a bit more as the man on top began to thrust mercilessly into the body.

Gasps and moans left the younger male as his body trembled in ecstasy. So much pleasure racked his body that he began screaming out the captain's name. It seemed to be much appreciated as the older male continued his brutal pace and let his own moans, which consisted of grunts and growls, leave him. The two bodies smashed together in pleasure and suddenly the grip in their groins happened.

"_Nha_—Zorooo~!" The younger male cried out with his release and his whole body stiffened. Low moans left the man on top as he felt the walls cave in and suck him inside even more. When the sharp thrusts slowed, it signaled the release from the captain as he soon stopped to pull out and have pants joining the others. Brown orbs stared up at the man with his hands now beside his head before receiving lips on his own. Groans left him softly before letting sleep take him as he was already tired from being a waiter earlier.

A soft chuckle left Zoro when he pulled lips away and noticed the sleeping brunette's face. Even in an unknown territory, this young male fell asleep in his "enemy's" arms and not caring about anything really. The captain eyed the other up and down fully before moving to get up to clean them both up. Whilst cleaning the other, a few mumbles left him, but he did not wake during the process. The green haired male moved to dress and soon made his way out of the room with the door closed and preceded to the main deck. Kohza was interacting with some of the crew that returned with Saga and someone noticed their superior.

"Oi, Cap!" One greeted with a grin and everyone seemed to notice the calmer air around the man who approached them.

"Has anyone bought any alcohol for the ship yet?"

"The rest are gathering supplies now." The first mate commented and his second in command whistled lightly to get attention.

"Someone seems happy, though, then again, hearing such noises…"

"Kohza," a hard glare made the other laugh out before waving a hand out.

"I'm joking, but it seems true enough." Humor found the captain with a short laugh before waving a hand out and soon realizing he left his swords below. It didn't usually matter, but you could never be too cautious with a not so trusted male alone with them, even if he did fall asleep before his eyes. Something soothed him though as he did not turn around to get his treasures, almost like a reassurance.

"Should we leave tomorrow morning or this evening?" Kohza eyed his superior who spoke to him before he looked to the sky then began speaking.

"If we leave tonight then we will be able to avoid the storm, if we wait then we will have to wait all day tomorrow." A nod left the captain before pointing to his first mate.

"Then tell the men we leave at the first signs of the sun setting."

"Hai." The man began walking off whilst telling a small group on the ship to help him on the order. They moved off the ship and the green eyes met grey of his second in command, plus navigator.

"Your swords."

"In my room."

"With the boy?" Speculation was at him of how he could leave them there unattended by him.

"Do you know if cook has made dinner yet?"

"What was that?" A shoe was caught in a large hand as the mentioned cook had appeared just moments before the question.

"Good, we have another for you to feed."

"Damn, another recruit?"

"No… not like that." A door slammed open to show an angry brunette with fists to his sides.

"I'm leaving!" The body moved along the deck, but was caught by a muscled arm and pulled to the body it belonged to. "Let me go!"

"Now, now… I never said you were to go anywhere." Brown eyes of disbelief found him before the body struggled, only to receive humor in return.

"No way! No how! Let me go!" A squeak left him when feeling a hand grip a place that should not be touched in public.

"Calm down." Cheeks flared red before the captain dragged the young male back below the decks with eyes finding Kohza for a short second. It was a short message to do what he said and that was all that is needed to understand. They made it back to his room where he released the brunette who turned with a huff.

"This is what you wanted, right?! Now let me go back to my village! You've been satisfied!" Anger and hurt was in brown eyes as he shouted to the other before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. Lips crashed against his and he pressed hands to the chest suddenly finding him. Protested muffles left Luffy as he found his back to the wall and he groaned feeling teeth nip sharply to his bottom lip.

"Didn't I tell you to calm down?" Red deepened on tan cheeks as brown orbs gazed at emerald ones. "I'm taking you with me—"

"I'm not your whore!" A jolt of rage found the captain and felt his fist tremble with the urge to shove him back against the wall, but resisted with a fist finding the wall instead.

"If you were my _whore_ I would have never laid lips on you or even think of bringing you with me!" The aggression startled the younger male and he looked away with confusion.

"So you force me to stay?"

"I want you to come with me because I have never in my life let someone live after saying my name _twice_." Surprise filled brown eyes as he snapped them to view the other. "For some reason I like when you say my name and for some reason I have never felt so amazing around one person, so excuse me for indulging into a selfish matter I want." Red flushed onto cheeks as fingers curled to grip the white polo the captain wore and a stuttering breath left the brunette.

"Your grip… its kind'a choking me." The hand relaxed to let the other stand on his own and felt the body rest against him. "It does feel amazing…" Shock found the taller male at the sight of the male warming up to him, but it didn't matter. Arms wrapped around the smaller frame whilst resting his chin on the mess of brown locks.

* * *

"What'd you call me?!" Luffy's voice rang through the captain's ears as he soon pinpointed the other out shouting to a crew mate that began to cower in surprise. Boots shifted to get to the brunette before he killed someone and grabbed around a waist. It was unclear on how he could get so irritated since he usually was cheery, or what he could tell from him being on the ship for the past two weeks.

"What is it?"

"H-he—_Gah_! I should choke you to death!" The younger male shouted whilst shifting, but the arm secured him in place.

"He called the boy a whore…. _Your whore_." Kohza clarified as he happened to listen in on since he was resting on some crates with a sleepy gaze. A sigh left the captain at hearing that and he tugged the brunette back lightly with his mouth finding an ear.

"Go help the shit cook."

"But—!" Eyes looked up, but soon he found himself being quiet before flashing the pout the older male took to with a grin. "Fine…" The younger male began walking off with a short glare back and then stopped when he rounded the corner.

"Stop calling him that already." Zoro spoke up as he wasn't only aiming it at the culprit, but everyone else in the area who watched on.

"We are just speaking truth, Cap." Someone claimed and got a quick glare and arms crossing.

"Luffy is not a _whore_, he is my _lover_. Get your facts straight." Eyes widened in surprise from his men before giving weary gazes to someone beside them. "Got a problem?"

"No, sir!" They called out at different intervals and watched as their superior walked on, leaving them to shrug; except for a few off to the side.

* * *

"Victory is ours!" The crew cheered out as the Marine ship next to theirs was full of Marines lying dead on the deck and they even searched below deck. It was a clear victory with the men beginning to carry the riches found onto their ship.

Night found them by the time they sailed away from the now sinking ship and would soon stop so the crew could celebrate.

"You got a good punch on you, Luffy!" Someone called out to the brunette who joined the battle since he was a good fighter. Of course the captain was a bit weary at first and told him to be careful.

"Of course! I learned from the best!" The brunette replied with a hand grabbing his bicep. Some of the crew cheered as they had grown their own liking on the male and being with him for the past three months proved how invited the other was.

"Roronoa, we need to talk." Kohza stated out as eyes watched a certain small group that he has been weary of. Emerald eyes looked to his second in command before going to the side as the celebration had commenced when the anchor hit the ocean.

"What's up?"

"I'm weary on a few individuals and have been keeping an eye on them, but something about their aura is screaming enemy." The captain stared to the male with a nod as he soon grabbed his chin in light thought before noticing surprised eyes glance around. "Just watch out for them… I'm not sure what their motive is, but it's not good."

"Warn Saga and Sanji of this as well, but make sure it stays on the down low for now until we figure things out more. Now is not the right time, so we will wait until later." A nod left the second in command before moving to talk with Sanji first. The green haired male scanned everyone's behavior before he was presented grog. Celebrate, yes, that's what he should do for now, but keep on guard.

Later that evening, Luffy called out that he would return soon from the kitchen; hoping for some more snacks. Once entering the kitchen showed the cook misplaced, but the pantry was open so he moved to it. When gazing in, shock filled brown eyes at the sight before moving in to slide on the ground and grasping the body.

"Sanji!" A blue eye widened at seeing the male before pushing a shoulder.

"Get out of here, Luffy!" He told the brunette before the door closed and suddenly the blonde was rested against the wall.

"What's happening?"

"They're after you." The voice was quiet in the younger male's ears as he viewed around in the dark before shifting to the door. "Be careful." A hand moved the door opened as he stood to the side and used a can to reflect out in the kitchen. When seeing nothing, Luffy carefully maneuvered on all fours out of the room and shifted until he was close to the door. A hand suddenly grasped his hair and he let out a yelp when tugged back aggressively. Hands moved as he felt something wrapping around his body and a fist hit him solidly against his temple to temporarily fog him.

* * *

"What do you mean they have Luffy?!" The captain asked out in a strained voice to keep it low enough, but panic rushed through him.

"Sanji was attacked and used him as bait to lure him into the pantry. As he tried to escape, they caught him and dragged him off somewhere. They are on the ship; we just need to find out where." Saga stated out as he never seen such a face except the time when he thought the first mate was going to die from a severe wound.

"Get Kohza to help, the crew will be too busy to notice our activities and still keep it low." A quick nod came from the silver haired male before moving with rushed steps to the navigator. Boots found the ground as he moved to the kitchen where his lover last was. "Don't worry, Luffy, them fuckers will pay." The venomous whisper could make anyone feel a new kind of fear.

* * *

"Tell me again why we had to get his whore first."

"Shut up, you are obliviously too stupid to realize why, so I shouldn't have to tell you." Two people butted heads with growls before a man kicked both to the ground.

"Will you shut up? I am trying to have fun here." Eyes of flaming amber gazed to their prey that was panting as bruises and cuts littered the lean body which the shirt had been so tattered it could not hold onto the body anymore. A hand grasped a clenched jaw and moved so brown eyes glared to him with a cloth over the mouth. This smirk lined the man in command's face as he really enjoyed playing with this one. "Yes, we are after Roronoa… You see, we are bounty hunters and three bounties reside on this ship, so this is like a little gold mine to us." Brown eyes somehow sharpened in their glare before a leg shot out and effectively hit a groin. The man doubled over before grasping his katana still sheathed and hit the brunette across the face with it. "Just wait until I kill Roronoa, you will be next on my list." Amber found the male with a glare as he nursed his crying hounds and the two other bounty hunters snickered.

"He should find us soon boss."

"I did, _you son'uva bitch_." A sword slashed through one of the lackeys and emerald eyes gleamed with death as he just witnessed his lover get hit; not even listening to the words because it didn't matter now. The man in command moved behind the hostage to soon hold a knife to the throat with a threatening glare.

"Stay back or I will kill him!" Flaming amber watched as the captain stayed in his spot with eyes scanning his surroundings. Luffy noticed his position quickly before moving to smack his head back into the bounty hunter and using his legs to lift him. The chair was moved and suddenly he shifted it to smash the guy with it. Zoro shifted to take care of the other man who defended himself nicely.

The brunette shifted as a slash was made at him and he pulled on his binds to get loose. The chair had fallen apart to their feet and he stumbled to get away from the bounty hunter. When the binds finally gave, he shot out to grasp the wrist before moving his legs to grasp around the waist and take them both to the ground. They both grunted when hitting the floor, the cloth slipping from the brunette's lips, before a struggle occurred to control the knife in each of their own possession. The sound of swords colliding near them did not go unnoticed as they rolled out of the way of swords making close calls. The space was not the best to have a fight in, but they had no choice.

"Blow it, Kai!" The leader shouted as he noticed the man who was slashed down earlier moved to a lever and that's when brown eyes gazed to the wall. The side of the ship blew, luckily not under water and the brunette was shoved violently towards it. Amber eyes moved for another knife and quickly moved to his prey. "You first then!" The two knives moved quickly across the young male's chest where he was sent into shock and the ocean.

"LUFFY!" The captain screamed with an adrenaline shooting through his veins and could not prevent the sword that sliced up over his eye.

Though, the blood rushing faster had him ignoring it before he slashed through his foe and running to the hole. A body blocked him as the bounty hunter leader held his own, but a charging bull only seeing red will always win. An emerald eye barely paid heed to the man as he slashed through him and the shout from his first mate did not even process. His swords found their homes before diving off into the water that was cool from the evening.

The water was dark and his eye scanned the area with a sting from the salt to his wounds. A quick look to his side had him seeing a stream of blood. Viewing down got him catching a glimpse of skin glimmering from what the moonlight could reach, but it was disappearing fast. Zoro quickly swam down with his new one-eyed vision and he maneuvered to let fingers grasp an ankle. Tugging the body up only proved to him the young male must have passed out and this made his heart flutter in panic. Quickly grasping a good hold around had him feeling the gashes on the other's chest, but ignored it for now as he was running out of air.

Feet kicked as best as he could with boots on and soon broke through the surface. Gasps of air filled him before moving the other to have the head against his shoulder to check the male's condition. Seeing no sign of awakening or even breathing, he moved to see a rope thrown over as his crew must have noticed the predicament after the explosion. Not to mention, unbeknownst to Zoro, Saga told them all what was occurring and when the explosion went off he took control. The captain was hastily pulled up and he threw his lover onto the deck with guilt swirling in along with his fear.

"Let me through!" A voice squeaked, the green haired man realizing it was the recent person they picked up and happened to be a doctor. Hands examined the smaller frame and then began pressing hands to the chest. "Roronoa, breath into his mouth when I stop pressing." The command only received a nod from the captain as he prepared before having to blow air into his lover's mouth.

After switching between one another a few times, water left white lips and suddenly brown eyes flashed open. Relief found Zoro as he sat the male up to get the water out before he noticed the blood along with it. The new doctor examined the wound on the smaller frame's chest and he soon began throwing orders around.

"Carry him to the infirmary immediately, Roronoa." Luffy was picked up as the captain ran along the deck with help from Kohza as his eyesight was off from just having one useful eye.

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Hm?"

"The bandages are so constricting…" Another groan rolled out of the brunette as he lies on the bed with eyes at the ceiling.

"They are to help heal you."

"Says the man who usually takes his off after only a few hours." An emerald eye made contact with his lover as he couldn't keep his eye off the bandages.

"Mine wasn't that bad." Boots scratched the ground as he soon moved to climb over the younger male. Brown eyes watched the captain begin to straddle him before moving his hands along tan cheeks and a thumb lingered along the scarring wound.

"You have only one eye now."

"You almost died."

"But I didn't." A pout appeared on Luffy as the other always commented on that and he moved to have hands grip a shirt to tug the other to him. "Like I could die that easily."

"Yeah, you stubborn ass." A chuckle left them both before the brunette tugged the other closer and got elbows resting by his head. "Aggressive, aren't we?"

"I can't move well."

"Hai, hai." The captain chuckled as the other pouted at his tease and he let lips press to the others for a chaste kiss. "One day, those words are going to slip out."

"We have time." Lips pressed together for a deep kiss as Zoro knew the other was right.

_They had all the time in the world to say those three little words._


End file.
